1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to devices for logging and, more specifically, for performing multiple functions including lifting, rolling, pulling and holding logs and timber.
2. Description of Related Art
Logging devices are known in the art. Log lifters, log holders, log pullers and log rollers have existed in various embodiments for many years. They have always, however, been single-purpose devices.
Weisgerber (U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,874) teaches a log lifter comprising a rearwardly sloping, elongated handle that is fastened to a unitary, flat metal base plate having a forward log engaging blade portion extending from a horizontally disposed sole portion and a rearward heel portion joined to the sole portion by means of a curved intermediate section. The blade portion is urged under a log for rocking the same rearwardly over the curved section of the base plate, thus rolling the log.
Bent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,180) teaches an apparatus for holding firewood and dimension lumber during cutting that includes an upright member having a generally triangularly shaped plate attached near one end thereof, the plate includes a plurality of steps, each of the plurality of steps having a generally V-shaped portion facing downwards that is attached thereto. The V-shaped portions engage the butt end of any diameter of a log of sufficient size that is placed on the holder and prevents the butt end from becoming dislodged.
A separate plate is attached under the triangularly-shaped plate that is useful for securing the butt end of small logs and of dimension lumber.
A cleat end of a longitudinal member is attached to the upright member under the serrated plate and extends away from the upright member and is generally perpendicular with respect thereto.
A generally rectangular plate having a trough at the top is attached at a support end of the longitudinal member and is useful for the cantilevered placement of logs for cutting thereon. A second longitudinal member is provided at a support end of the upright member that is adapted for placing the holder upon the ground surface during use.
Log manipulation devices, which are intended to handle large logs, are generally heavy and cumbersome to carry. This problem is exacerbated by the need to carry several heavy, cumbersome pieces of equipment, including at least one log lifter, log holder, log roller, and winch. These devices have traditionally been single-function devices and each is cumbersome and necessary for logging. Therefore, it has been necessary to transport and manipulate several individual pieces of single-function equipment. The art is therefore lacking, but feels the need for, a device that combines several logging functions into one transportable unit.
Objects
It is an object of the present invention to provide a Logging Device that is a combination log roller, log lifter, log puller and log holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination Logging Device that is comparatively easy to transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination Logging Device that is dependable, durable and comparatively economical.